Life After Death
by Dr.Crane's Sparrow
Summary: An immune girl means a cure right? Read to find out.


The Beginning

"DAD STOP!" I screamed as his fist slammed into the door where my mom's head was, "YOU BIT ME!" he growled out as she gave a growl back. It was horrifying. My body shook in fear as my mouth flopped uselessly open and close. I flipped on the light switch tentatively as the light flashed over the two in the hallway. Mom had blood running down her arm and was growling at dad who had his own throat open, "DAD! DAD PLEASE!" I screamed reaching out for him but grabbed something hard in my hand instead.

My eyes flashed open as my heart slowed a little in my chest. A branch was held tight in my fist as I took in my surroundings slowly. I was laying on a sturdy tree branch a good height above the ground. A rope was tied around my middle and another tied around my chest with my head on a back pack. Under me I could hear a lamebrain moaning and growling. Closing my eyes I thought of how, once again, my dad's survival training saved my life. Slowly I untied my chest then worked on my waist straddling the branch for all I was worth.

Looking down I looked at the boy, who couldn't have been more than 5, claw at the tree and break open sores on his tiny hands. I would have cried for him once. Long before this but all I felt was the dire need to stab my knife through his right eye and kill the brain. Climbing down I kicked the boy down who went down easily, grey eyes rolling back into his head. Before he could reach up again I pushed my fathers hunting knife deep into his skull. His body became limp in my arms.

Once I would have prayed for the life that left his body, but his life left long ago along with my belief. Standing to my full 5'2 height I surveyed the area around me. I was never a hunter or much of a girl either but survival games on my trusty xbox and regular soccer practice helped me to prepare for this. Well, somewhat. There was nothing about the dead rising that was a game.

Off to my left I could hear a few moans. Shaking the last of the morning from my eyes I ran on the asphalt road to Atlanta. I knew there would be somebody there to help me. There had to be.

Brown hiking boots hit the asphalt hard as my strides hit. Cars lined the road to the left of me and the road I was on was empty. It was an eery understanding that I was running in the direction going against the car's but I had too. My white tank top was stained with dirt and old blood while my black sports bra was showing from underneath. The remnants of my red shirt were tied along the worse cuts I had. I had truly learned my first lesson about tieing knots after I had fallin from my first tree into a patch of broken glass. I had a rising suspicion that one of the worse cuts was infected but I didn't dwell on it.

My pants were cut into shorts just above the knee and the extra cloth stuffed into my almost empty bag. The months had been hard. I had a hand crank can opener and a can of beans that I was saving, one package of beef jerky left, and two water bottles. There was also an empty hand gun of some sort that was useless to me but important to either scare people away or trade.

The buildings were slowly coming into view and my legs tired, so I slowed to a brisk walk. No one could afford to go slow around here. Once I got to some elevation I would feel safer and take a break. Passing into the city made my stomach churn. The dead were chewed on so badly here. The smell and sight made me bend over and dry heave. My first rule was to never eat before going into a new area. You might throw the valuable food away.

A car was standing between me and a few staggering lambrains that were following something that had passed long ago. Ducking behind it was my best choice. I noticed the top of a tank opening. A man with a sheriff's uniform jumped out and ran. Swallowing all fear that I had I dashed behind him. The right flank of the mob of dead was open and I easily ran through. The feeling of hands grabbing made me shudder as I caught sight of an Asian man closing a gate of some sort. Our eyes locked. His mirrored my own fear and he dropped the lock he held before kicking the gate open for me.

His tiny body jumped up a metal ladder behind the sheriff. My legs screamed out in pain but I urged them farther. I had to beat the swarm of lambrains that had begun to follow me. If I didn't beat them I was lost. My fingers brushed the gate and I bent to pick up the chain and lock. As I was turning to lock the gate one got to me.

A scream fought out of my throat while I was pawing the biting monster. Reaching for my knife in it's sheath on my hip I felt it slip from my sweaty fingers. The sheath hit emptily on my hip as a metal clang told me of my sealed fate. Closing my eyes I fought blindly as I didn't want to see my own blood pour into a dead person's mouth.

A sharp bang made me open my eyes as the body jerked down, "COME ON!" looking up in a daze I saw the sheriff on the roof holding out a revolver. He shot again, "Are you deaf, GET UP HERE!" the third shot made me jump to the ladder and up. My hands clanged as I realized that I still had the chain and lock in my right hand.

Once the last step was made I rolled onto my back puffing in pain, "WERE YOU BIT!" it was the sheriff again and I shook my head gasping for breath, "That was stupid." he remarked offering a hand to help me up, "It was either that or hope I live off of beans long enough to find someone else." I said and the Asian spoke, "I would have done it too."

"Rick." the sheriff said and the Asian nodded, "Glenn." all eyes were on me and I puffed out a breath of air before answering, "Jazz."

Glenn nodded and rubbed his white chin, "Short for anything, Jazzy, Jasmine?" I shook my head pushing my name as far from me as I could, "No just Jazz." he nodded but wasn't convinced.

"Thank you, for saving me... us." Rick said and Glenn nodded before walking with Rick and I trailing his soft footsteps, "I don't think the others will be pleased." Glenn said as Rick and I switched glances, "Others?"


End file.
